Awal
by Tafiscarlata
Summary: Setiap awal memiliki akhir. Setiap akhir berlabuh pada awal yang baru/Bad Summary/


_Meminjam karakter dari **Masashi Kishimoto**-san  
OOC, GAJE, TYPO(s), Flat, newbie  
Happy Reading :3_

* * *

Kau mengerjap-ngerjapkan matamu. Membiasakan cahaya matahari yang menelisik melalui sisi jendela yang tidak tertutupi gorden. Sekali. Dua kali. Tiga kali. Kau mulai sadar dari tidur lelapmu. Seakan menyadari sesuatu ketika melihat sesuatu yang berdetak pada dinding ruangan apartemen yang kau sebut kamarmu, kau bangkit dari tempat tidurmu. Bergegas menuju salah satu pintu yang membawamu ke ruangan lain untuk membersihkan dirimu.

Tak perlu waktu lama. Kau keluar dengan lilitan handuk di atas pinggul yang menutupi hingga lututmu. Tetesan-tetesan air yang masih membasahi sebagian badanmu kau abaikan hingga sedikit merembes pada kaos polos putih yang kau kenakan. Tak ingin membuang waktu, saat itu juga kau langsung mengancingkan kemeja biru dongker polos yang menutupi kaos tadi. Hampir sempurna. Penampilanmu dari ujung kepala ravenmu hingga ujung kaki.

Sepatu kulit hitam yang sudah mengamankan kakimu, celana bahan hitam yang sudah kau pakai, dan tentunya kemejamu yang sudah terkancing rapi. Dan- hei, bahkan kau sudah mennata rapi rambut ravenmu hingga mencuat tampak seperti err-pantat ayam. Meski begitu hal itu tak mengurangi kharismamu seorang _General Manager _muda. Kau melihat sekilas pantulan dirimu di cermin. Iris mata sekelam malammu menyadari ada sesuatu yang kurang.

Oh. Ayolah, mana mungkin kau melupakan dasi. Kau mengambil asal dasi yang menggantung di dekatmu. Menyesuaikan ikatannya pada lehermu. Dan- Ah, sesuatu di saku celanamu berdering. Melihat sekilas nama yang terpampang di layar ponsel keluaran terbaru dengan teknologi layar sentuh itu, kemudian menekan tombol hijau pada bagian kiri layar.

"Ya Ibu?" Ah itu dari ibumu. "Ya. Aku akan datang malam ini. Di restoran yang biasa kita kunjungi bukan?"

Kau menghela napas panjang. Dan kembali memasukan ponselmu ke saku celanamu. Untuk memastikan sekali lagi penampilanmu, kau merapikan dasi yang belum terikat sempurna itu. Dan, sempurna.

.

Duduk di kursi empuk di balik meja dengan tumpukkan kertas yang berserakan tak membuatmu menikmati semua ini. Sesekali kau menghela napas. Riuh rendah. Dan tak jarang pula kau meregangkan otot-ototmu. Di temani secangkir kopi yang entah mengapa belum kau sentuh sama sekali, kau masih berkutat dengan berkas-berkas itu sembari sesekali kau mencatat sesuatu di tabletmu. Hingga kau menyadri seseorang telah membuka pintu ruanganmu-tanpa permisi dan berdiri tepat di hadapanmu dengan mejamu menjadi pembatas di antara kalian.

"Hei, ini akhir tahun. Bahkan para karyawan sudah pulang sejak istirahat makan siang. Tapi kau masih saja berkutat dengan berkas perusahaan. Tidak bisakah kau menikmati hari terakhir di tahun ini tanpa berkas-berkas ini, eh?"

Wanita itu berkata panjang lebar. Kau hanya menatapnya sekilas. Kemudian terpaku kembali pada berkas-berkas yang menurutmu lebih menarik dari pada wajah anggunnya yang dibingkai dengan surai merah mudanya yang mencapai punggungnya. Dan bahkan kau tak memperhatikannya memakai gaun santai selutut berwarna soft-pink yang ia gunakan.

"Aku haru menyelesaikan ini terlebih dahulu. Sekarang apa yang membuatmu datang kemari?" Kau masih tetap bersikeras dengan berkas-berkasmu. Sementar ia memutar bola mata hijaunya bosan dan duduk di sofa empuk yang memang disediakan untuk tamu yang berkunjung ke ruanganmu.

"Ayolah. Ini akhir tahun. Lagipula rencana perusahaan untuk tahun depan masih bisa kau selesaikan awal tahun depan, bukan?" dia merajuk padamu. Dia menatapmu manja. Dengan bola mata hijau yang meneduhkan.

Ingin kau hampiri dia dan mengacak-acak rambut merah muda dipucuk kepalanya. Namun kau tak ingin mengurangi keanggunannya, eh? Hingga akhirnya kau bangkit dari kursimu dan menghampirinya.

"Kita akan kemana?" singkat. Hanya tiga kata itu yang kau ucapkan ketika kau berada tepat di hadapannya yang duduk di sofa yang kemudian mengembangkan senyumnya perlahan dan bangkit dan berdiri tepat di hadapanmu.

"Bagaimana dengan restoran Italia yang dulu sering kita kunjungi ketika kuliah? Sudah lama aku tak makan di sana." Matanya berbinar. Menatapmu dengan antusias. Ah. Kelemahanmu.

"Tapi itu jauh dari sini dan..." kau menatap matanya yang masih berbinar menatapmu "...baiklah kita kesana."

"Aku yang traktir!" katanya bersemangat ketika kalian akan memasuki mobil sedan hitammu.

Kau mengerutkan dahimu dan menatapnya dengan tatapan kebingungan.

"Kenapa? Tak ada penolakan. Aku memaksa." Dia tersenyum manis dan langsung masuk ke bagian kursi penumpang di bagian kiri. Meninggalkanmu yang kemudian menyusulnya masuk ke bagian sebelah kanan mobil.

.

"Pasta di sini memang selalu enak!" dia menandaskan pasta yang menjadi santapannya itu.

Kau menatapnya bosan. Sementara fetucini yang kau pesan sudah kau habiskan beberapa saat sebelum ia menghabiskan spageti miliknya. Berada di suasana seperti ini mengingatkanmu pada masa-masa kuliah dulu. Indahnya masa itu.

Hei. Kau melihat sedikit saus spageti di pipinya. Wanita anggun ini tak seanggun ketika ia terlalu bersemangat menyantap pasta favoritnya. Kau mengambil tisu yang memang disediakan pihak restoran. Bermaksud mengelap sisa saus yang tertinggal di wajah anggunnya. Namun kau urungkan niatmu ketika satu suara menginterupsi momen indah kalian. Suara yang datang dari balik badanmu.

"Jadi kalian di sini? Aku mencari kalian sejak tadi."

Tak perlu membalikan badan, kau sudah tahu suara itu. Kau mengenal baik suara itu seumur hidupmu. Suara dari seorang lelaki yang memiliki bola mata sekelam malam sama sepertimu. Ciri khas dari keluargamu. Dia kakakmu.

Dengan menggunakan celana jins hitam yang membungkus kaki panjangnya, serta kaos putih yang dilapisi jaket abu-abu, dia tampak seperti baru saja tiba dari perjalanan panjangnya. Ya. Kakakmu baru kembali dari perjalanan panjang di belahan dunia bagian barat. Dan lihat! Ada pancaran kerinduan dari kedua bola mata hijau wanita bersurai permen kapas yang berada di antara kalian.

"Itachi-nii!" wanita yang berada dihadapanmu langsung memekik girang menyebut namanya. Dia langsung bangkit dan menggamit tangannya. Kau yang melihat itu hanya bisa meremas tisu yang ada di tanganmu. Melihat kedua insan itu bertukar pandang seperti sudah tidak bertemu dalam waktu yang lama. Onyx dan Emerald. Tapi bukan onyx milikmu.

"Kau melupakan saus di pipimu," lelaki itu meggunakan ibu jarinya mengusap lembut wajahnya. Menyapu bersih saus yang menodai wajahnya.

"Ah. Iya, hehehe" dia tersenyum canggung. Dan bisa kau lihat wajahnya bersemu.

Kau yang menjadi saksi mereka. Dan merasakan diabaikan oleh kedua insan itu hanya bisa memutar bola matamu bosan dan tanpa kau sadari rahangmu mengeras. Lelaki yang masih berdiri itu menyadari keberadaanmu.

"Sasuke, kau akan datangkan malam ini?" tanyanya padamu sambil tetap menggengam erat wanita yang berada di sampingnya.

Sementara kau hanya mengangguk. Malas untuk merespon ucapannya.

"Aku berharap kau datang. Karena ada hal yang ingin kami umumkan nanti malam," kata lelaki itu lagi sambil beradu pandang dengan wanita yang berada digenggaman tangannya. Lagi. Onyx dan emerald itu beradu pandang.

Kau hanya meresponnya dengan gumaman. Dan setelah itu beranjak dari kursi. Bermaksud untuk meninggalkan mereka. "Aku duluan."

.

Di sinilah kau berada. Di sebuah kebun-ah maksudku restoran dengan suasana kebun. Dengan pakaian yang lebih santai kau menghadiri acara _garden party_ akhir tahun yang diadakan keluargamu. Kau hanya duduk di bangku panjang yang memang disediakan sambil sesekali menatap sekeliling.

Sudah banyak anggota keluargamu berdatangan. Tapi acara belum sama sekali dibuka secara resmi oleh orang tuamu yang menjadi dalang atas acara ini. Sebenarnya kau tahu-ah maksudku semua orang yang hadir tahu pesta ini bukan sekedar acara tutup tahun, tapi di pesta ini akan ada pengumuman yang memang dinantikan oleh seluruh anggota keluargamu. Kecuali kau. Ups.

Dan tak lama orang tuamu meminta semua yang hadir pada acara ini untuk berkumpul mendekat ke arah mereka. Dengan malas kau beranjak dari tempatmu dan menuju pusat perkumpulan di sana.

"Selamat malam semua. Kami merasa senang kita dapat berkumpul di sini seperti biasa pada akhir tahun ini." Seorang wanita anggun berperawakan keibuan membuka suara. Ibumu. "Tapi acara kali ini berbeda. Karena kami mempunyai pengumuman yang membahagiakan."

Kau memutar bola matamu bosan. Dan hanya mendengus. Bahkan tangan di saku celanamu mengepal. Karena kau sudah tahu apa yang akan diumumkan oleh ibumu.

"Itachi-kun, Sakura-chan." Setelah ibumu memanggil nama itu, muncullah kedua sosok itu. Semua orang bisa melihat bagaimana tangan itu saling bertaut erat. Dan semua orang melihatnya dengan tersenyum. Kecuali kau.

Kemudian lelaki yang memiliki bola mata sepertimu itu menjadi pusat perhatian dengan wanita pemilik surai merah muda dalam genggamannya. Sementara wanita itu tersenyum ramah karena menjadi pusat perhatian.

"Semuanya. Perkenalkan. Ini Sakura-chan. Calon istriku."

Terdengar riuh rendah ucapan selamat dari seluruh anggota keluarga. Bahkan satu persatu anggota keluarga mulai menyalaminya layaknya pasangan yang baru saja menikah. Dan kau hanya menjauhkan diri dari kerumunan orang-orang itu. Dari banyaknya tamu yang datang, sepertinya kau sendiri yang tak menikmati pesta, eh?

.

Cahaya matahari mengetuk pelan kelopak matamu. Menampakkan kedua onyxmu ketika mereka tak sanggup menahan kehangatan matahari. Ah. Kau ingat. Kau pulang semalam ke apartemenmu setelah menghadiri pesta itu. Tanpa menutup gorden kamarmu kau langsung membenamkan seluruh badanmu di atas kasur yang menurutmu empuk itu. Sehingga saat ini sinar matahari pagi begitu bebas menjajah kamarmu.

Kau melihat layar ponselmu. Tahun baru. Kau sudah melewati tahun lalu. Tahun yang terasa berat bagimu. Lebih terasa pahit ketika kau harus melepas orang yang paling kau cintai. Namun ini tahun baru. Dan kau memutuskan untuk melepasnya dan memulai awal baru.

Ah benar. Tahun baru, awal yang baru..

**Fin**

RnR :)


End file.
